You Loved Him, but He Never Loved You?
by Lady Rea
Summary: Sasuke left the village after sensing his brother, and Sakura is sent after him. Only, she doesn't want to go. Why, if she loved him, why doesn't she want to go? Why was Itachi at Konoha anyway? What's going to happen? Read to find out! R&R Plz! Oneshot


(A/N: This is a SakuIta oneshot

(A/N: This is a SakuIta one shot. This is my first chap. So here it is...)

You Loved Him, but He Never Loved You?

Green emerald eyes fluttered open.

'Why do I have to go?' Sakura groaned sitting up. She remembered clearly what happened yesterday.

Sasuke had left the village..., again, upon hearing that Itachi was close to the Konoha. Sakura, known as the best ANBU Captian, tracker/hunter nin, medic nin, and interrogator. She was the best kunoichi around, so it was her that was sent to go fetch Sasuke and bring him back.

Only she didn't want to go.

It wasn't because of Sasuke she didn't want to go.

It wasn't because she was afraid of what might happen.

Nor was it wasn't because she feared what she might find.

It was because she was afraid of what she might see...

She was afraid of seeing Itachi.

If it had not been for him being so damn close to the village none of this would have happened, but everything happened in life for a reason..., and this was just one of those things.

Flashback:

_Running through a forest, she landed harshly on the ground, tripping over a tree branch, giving a cry of pain as a rather large scratch appeared on her knee. _

_The young female pulled her knees to her chest, mindful of her bleeding one._

_Hot wet tears streaked down her cheeks, and she sobbed relentlessly. Pink bangs covered her face and eyes, blocking her from the world and the world from her._

_Sniffling, she looked up, and bright green eyes glanced around. _

_It was then she realized, she had run to the point that she was lost! _

_New unshed tears glistened in her eyes..., but she held them back as she heard the faint sound of steel against wood._

_She blinked, ' I thought I was the only one in here.' standing up she started to walk in the direction of the sound, or more like limp, it was after all, a huge cut._

_When she came upon the clearing, she narrowly avoided the kunai that was flung her way. _

_"What was that for" She screamed, then realizing what she did without even thinking it _

_could have been an enemy, she slammed her hand over her mouth._

_The, obviously man, whirled around, kunai in hand, to see a small flash of pink. _

_"Don't worry, I'm an ally of Konoha, you can come out." he stated watching to see what would come out from behind the tree._

_"How do I know I can trust you" she responded, masking her voice to sound like an older female._

_'Smart Girl' he thought, "Alright, ask me a question only a Konoha Shinobi would know."_

_"Fair enough, alright..., what are the members of Team Seven?" she asked him._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki, and for your information, Sasuke is my brother." he answered back, ' that was a good question, and beyond that, a question only an ANBU member could have answered.'_

_Then ever so slowly, a small girl most likely seven years old, with pink hair, came from behind the tree, green eyes wide. "Your Sasuke-kun's brother!!"_

_He chuckled, "Hai, I'm Itachi Uchiha." he stated watching as she sized him up. He looked at her, and then noticed the cut on her leg, "Your hurt."_

_Her eyes widened, "Don't worry 'bout it, it doesn't hurt," she said feigning bravery. "It'll heal, by the way," a small smile fitted itself on her features, "I'm Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you Itachi-san" _

_"You know, you don't have to act brave…"_

"_I'm not acting!" Sakura cut in sending him a glare._

_Itachi chuckled. "Maybe it would be wise for you to calm down and let me take a look at that cut, it could get infected."_

_Sakura stared for a while, before slowly nodding. _

"_See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Itachi asked, shooting her a small look._

"_Itachi…, why are you being so nice to me?" Sakura asked._

_Said man froze. He turned to look at her, then picked her up in a piggy-back ride, "Hn, don't worry about it." _

Flashback Ends:

Ever since then Sakura met Itachi in the same place, watched him train and sometimes trained with him, and afterwards, the two would talk about random things.

Itachi and Sakura didthat for two years straight, that was, until two nights before the

Uchiha massacre.

Flashback:

_Sakura was running to meet Itachi as usual, but when she arrived, Itachi Uchiha was not there. _

'_He couldn't possibly be on a mission could he, no; he would have told me that he went on one.'_

_Sakura was confused, but she decided to head to the Uchiha compound to ask if anyone there knew where Itachi could be, but on her way there she tripped._

'_Clumsy me, I always tri…'_

_Her thoughts died the moment she took in the sight before her, and she gasped._

"_HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!"_

_Sakura ran to the dead body lying on the ground, tears streaking down her face in surprise, shock, worry, and terrified. She screamed again hoping for anyone to hear her, but she knew it was close to impossible. 'I'm in the middle of a forest, no ones going to hear, but I have to try.' She thought screaming again. _

_She touched the lifeless body, only to pull her hand back as if it was burned._

_It was cold._

_Ice cold. _

_The skin was a really pale color, almost white._

_Ignoring the bad feeling in the back of her mind, she reached out again and turned the body right side up, to stare into blank Sharingan eyes._

_She screamed. _

_Sakura whirled around to meet brown eyes as a hand pulled itself back from her shaking body._

"_Is she alright?"_

_Green eyes drifted behind the person crouching in front of her to see three other people there as well all clad in the leaf ANBU uniform._

"_Are you OK, what are you doing all the way out here, where are your parents?" the one in front of her asked, concerned, she had light purple hair._

_Sakura continued to shake as she threw herself on the female ANBU, sobbing. _

"_N-no, my pa-rents are d-de-dead and I'm supp-supposed to m-meet It-Itachi he-here." Sakura was stuttering, something she rarely did ever since she met the stoic Uchiha._

"_What's your name kid?" one asked surveying the area._

"_Sakura Haruno." _

_And that was enough of an answer then. Almost everyone knew the stoic Uchiha had some kind of caring feeling for her, so…, why would he not meet her today? Her parents had died on a mission and Sakura had moved on, and no one had seen her cry this hard ever since her parents' funeral._

"_I-I al-also fou-found thi-this." She held up a square sheet of paper, a note._

_The four ANBU shared a glance, then the one holding Sakura took it from her and began to read:_

'_**To anyone who finds this;**_

_**Tell the Uchiha Clan, that I am no longer holding back,**_

_**So they better prepare for something they lack,**_

_**If they even care to show what they can do,**_

_**They overestimate their strength, and underestimate the depths of mine.**_

_**On the night of the full red moon,**_

_**We shall see who is stronger. **_

_The ANBU blinked, looking at each other._

"_A riddle?" curiosity clouded the voice of a canary masked ANBU._

"_Sounds like it." Another said, he had a finch mask._

"_What I don't understand is who is holding back? Who would want to harm the Uchiha Clan, not that it's possible, anyways." The one who asked for her name had an owl mask._

"_I don't know, but what I do know is we need to get Sakura to the Hokage and show this to her and Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha Clan and Itachi's father." She mumbled the last part under her breath. The one holding Sakura had a falcon mask; it was obvious she was the leader._

"_Hai!"_

_The falcon captain lifted Sakura in her arms, holding her close._

_Sakura, still crying though lightly, wrapped her arms around the captains' neck and they headed to the Hokage tower. _

'_Knock knock' was followed by a short 'come in'._

_As the ANBU team entered, Tsunade, the Hokage, took in the sight before her, spotting Sakura instantly._

"_What's this?" Tsunade questioned, eyeing the limp girl curiously. She had blonde hair pulled back into two low pig tails, with bright hazel eyes._

"_Can you call Fugaku Uchiha in here please? He needs to hear this." The falcon captain asked._

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but nodded none the less._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku asked, having just arrived. He looked from the girl now sleeping peacefully on the couch, to Tsunade, who simply held up the note._

_Fugaku took it, almost snatching it, and read it, his eyes widening with every word he read. His eyes then turned back to the pink-haired girl, "and she is Sakura Haruno?"_

"_Ne, how could you tell? Her pink hair or is it the number of times she comes over to see Itachi?" Tsunade asked sarcasm dripping with every word. _

_Fugaku glared, but nodded, "Hai, what is she doing here, has she been crying?" he stated, noting her red puffy cheeks._

"_Sakura Haruno was at the sight when my ANBU arrived, she had been crying when they did, Anko knocked her unconscious." Tsunade told him, then she smirked, "you are to take her home with you, I'm pretty sure Sakura would feel more comfortable waking up around people she knows." _

_Fugaku narrowed his eyes then picked up the fragile girl and took her home with him. _

_Two days later…_

_Sakura's eyes were duller then normal, she rarely talked. After the incident, when Sakura had woken up, Itachi had went to talk to her, telling her that he was his best friend, Shisui._

_Sakura hadn't said anything, and if her parents had not died, Sakura probably wouldn't have taken it this bad, and the fact that the note she had read had threatened the Uchiha Clan, which Itachi is in, didn't help at all. _

_The reason that being, Sakura was madly in love with Itachi Uchiha._

_That night, a funny feeling crept up Sakura's spine._

_She looked out the window, out at the sky, and saw her worst nightmare._

_**A**__**Full Red Moon**_

_Sakura ran out of her room to go find Itachi._

_She may not e strong, but she could at least try. but what she found was __**the least**__ thing she expected. _

_What Sakura expected was Itachi to be fighting someone, not Sasuke on the ground with Itachi talking to him about hate._

_She stood there as she listened to Itachi talk._

"_There is only one way to receive the last form of the Sharingan………, to kill your best friend."_

"_But why… Why did you kill them?!" Sasuke cried out._

"_To test my own abilities…"_

_Sakura gasped, she tuned out what ever else Itachi told Sasuke, turned around, and ran._

_She ran as fast as she could, the only thing encouraging her was to get as far away from Itachi as possible. _

_She ran unknowingly to the forest where she first met Itachi, and slumped against a tree, tears pored down her face like there was no tomorrow._

_All Sakura could think about was what Itachi said._

"_To test my own abilities…" _

'_So he killed his own best friend to?' Sakura thought, then she remembered, his Sharingan, it was different,_

"_There is only one way to receive the last form of the Sharingan………, to kill your best friend."_

_New fresh hot tears raced down her cheeks as realization downed on her, Itachi killed __**everyone! **_

_He killed his friend, Shisui, his mother and father, Mikoto and Fugaku, and his family._

_The only one she had seen that had not been killed was Sasuke, but by now she didn't know if he was dead or not._

"_What's wrong Sakura?"_

_Said girl froze, she knew that voice, and that chakra signature, and she hated it as much as she loved it._

_Sakura's head snapped to the sound of the voice to _him

"_Leave me alone Ita-kun." 'NO!!' Sakura thought, 'he's just Itachi, only Itachi.'_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Sakura, did I do something wrong?"_

'_That's it! I had enough!' Sakura glared through her tears, "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL, ITACHI HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE _**LIED**_ TO ME, Itachi how could you…?"_

_Itachi narrowed his eyes, he had hoped it was not Sakura's hair that he had seen moving behind a building. 'I guess I was wrong.' _

"_Sakura…" he started walking toward her, "Sakura, I mean you no harm, but you have no idea what that clan is really about…"_

"_SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL THEM!!" Sakura broke in, "Itachi just…, Just leave me alone." She backed up against the tree as much as possible, seeing as Itachi didn't stop walking toward her._

_Then he did the least expected thing, he took off his necklace and put it on her, then he _kissed her on the cheek.

"_I will come back for you and explain everything when you are older," two figures, clad in black cloaks with red clouds landed behind him, "Until then, Sakura-chan," _

_He then jumped back beside the people, gave Sakura one last look, then he was gone, and Sakura cried herself to sleep._

_The next day Sakura wondered back to the village, everyone stared at her, she had, after all, been the closest to Itachi. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, her cheeks tear stained red, and the worst of all, they were almost lifeless._

_A few days after, she met Ino, and her new life began._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………Flashback Ends.

Sakura was already half way there and she could hear the sounds of kunai clashing against one another.

Now she knew why she had gone after Sasuke when Itachi left. Itachi wasn't a replacement for Sasuke; Sasuke was a replacement for Itachi.

When she arrived she took in the sight, Sasuke had a few cuts on him, excluding the rather large cut on his right arm, which mirrored the one on Itachi's arm. He too, had a few cuts, but neither of the cuts were life threatening.

She jumped down from the tree she was perched on, and threw a shuriken at both of them, which the barely dodged.

Sasuke and Itachi turned to look at her, kunai in hand, then they both lowered their weapons as they realized who it was.

"Sakura? Get out of here, it's too…,"

"To what Sasuke? Dangerous? Ha! Isn't that all you look for, dangerous situations? I've dealt with worse battles then Itachi." Sakura cut in, shooting the Uchiha's a glare that rivaled their own.

They inwardly flinched.

Sakura calmly walked up to them, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are to return to Konoha, before, A; you become yet another missing nin and can never return, B; I have to drag your butt all the way back and you can never kill Itachi because you are in a cell, or C; you come back willingly and the charges filed against you are small," Sakura smirked, " So, which will it be?"

Sakura didn't even spare Itachi a glance as she said this, ignoring him completely

"I think you're way in over your head Sakura," Sasuke said glaring at her, "besides what makes you think you can beat me," then he lunged at her, "Stay out of my life Sakura!!"

Sakura dodged to the left then grabbed his arm, whirling him around, and put him in a headlock.

"I think you have it wrong Sasuke, You think you can beat me, when I know I can beat you." Sakura stated, "and it seems like you're taking choice B huh Sasuke? Well that just proves how pathetic you are," Sakura finished. She dragged him to a tree, and tied him up.

Then she turned to Itachi.

Summoning a Canary she tied a note to the birds' neck, saying 'that she had Sasuke, and was now dealing with Itachi, so hurry, I'm going to need back up.'

"So, Itachi, long time no see, huh?"

"Indeed Sakura, I wonder, how strong you've actually become? You sure have grown since the last time we spoken." Itachi said looking Sakura over.

"Why don't you come see for yourself, ne Itachi?" Sakura shot back a smirk growing on her features.

The two lunged at each other.

Sasuke watched, disbelieving, 'She could have killed me!!'

It was a series of punches, kicks, and weapon throwing, and they dodged each and every blow.

It was a dance. A dangerous and deadly dance, but it was beautiful to.

The way they moved in sync with one another. Doing the same dance but different styles of it, and all in all, it was hypnotizing.

Sakura blocked Itachi's kunai with her own, then lunged, disappearing only to reappear behind him, she dug the kunai into his shoulder, and saw Itachi wince as he jumped away from her, performing the needed hand signs he called out,

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."_

The huge fireball was sent straight at Sakura and she just barely dodged it. Sakura shot him a glare, than she saw all her friends at Sasukes' side, watching the battle, behind her she felt eight powerful chakras, the rest of Akatsuki.

"Do you remember, Sakura? Do you remember what I said before I left?"

She turned back to Itachi watching him, his every move, waiting for some form of attack, "How could I forget," Sakura implied, her hand going to the necklace, he gave to her, "You were my best friend, my family, and my first lo…" she stopped her self before she said the word _love_.

"Your first what, Sakura?" Itachi asked, and if you didn't listen carefully, you would have missed the curiosity in his voice, but Sakura caught it, she always heard everything in his voice.

"Nothing Itachi, I suppose you're coming back has nothing to do with me, ne?" She shot back.

"Changing the subject won't help Sakura-chan, but me coming back has everything to do with you, after all, I did say that I would come back to…,"

"I know what you said," Sakura broke in, "You said you'd come back and explain everything when I was older, well I'm older now so start explaining!" she glared fiercely at him, while Itachi merely narrowed his eyes.

"I killed them because of what they did, what they are." He started.

"Oh," Sakura gave a bitter laugh, "And just what are they, what did they do to be _killed._"

"They're monsters Sakura, they lust after power, and they used me for that. I always disobeyed my clan to try and get them to notice Sasuke more, but they still ignored him, they were so focused on me they never lifted a finger to even look at Sasuke. I killed them because they never realized true potential that lies with in Sasuke, and with me gone, they would have started to pay attention to him."

"That doesn't mean you had to kill them!" Sakura shouted, "If all it took was for you to leave to make them notice Sasuke, then why didn't you just leave, WHY KILL THEM!?"

"Because, they would only train Sasuke to become cold, uncaring, and kill mercilessly…" Itachi told her.

Sakuras' eyes widened, and she gave another bitter laugh, "that happened anyway, he still became like you, ne? He still became cold, he still became uncaring, and he still killed," Sakura shot Sasuke a withering glare, "So cold in fact, he killed children," Itachis' own eyes widened, if only a fraction.

"Did you not know that Itachi, He killed CHILDREN!! Innocent, helpless children. He left Konoha for some sadistic snake bastard! He left Team Seven, He left Naruto and Kaka-sensei, and he left ME! And for what, for power! All you Uchiha's are the same."

Sakura continued to rant, she had everyone's attention, because every word she spoke, was very true, and, unbeknown to her, crystalline tears fell down her cheeks in a steady river, "You say the Uchiha's lust after power and that they're monsters, well look at you and Sasuke! You both lust after power, do you not?!"

She saw Sasuke look down and waited for Itachi's reply.

"Yes."

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes, that were slowly becoming a hard jade.

"I guess you do fit in Akatsuki, and on your way back, why don't you take your idiotic brother."

"Sakura-chan!"

She looked behind Itachi at the one who called her, 'Naruto-kun' and her eyes softened, only slightly.

"Sakura-chan, you can't be serious! I mean, we all know Sasuke is a bastard and a baka and a teme, but you can't want him to go when we just got him back! We can be a team again, Team Seven like we wer-," Naruto tried to reason, but Sakura cut him off.

"Oh, Give up Naruto; he'll never be the same. As much as we want it, he'll never go back to the Sasuke we once knew, I mean he tried to attack me for crying out loud!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I do believe you are mistaken, I may have gone for power, but I do not lust for it." Itachi brought Sakura's attention back to him.

"When we were younger, you came to the forest every day and watched me train, sometimes trained with me, and afterwards we would always talk, and sometimes I would take you to lunch or dinner, and sometimes buy you a gift, remember." Itachi questioned.

Sakura took a step back, bringing her arms up and hugging herself, as her tears streamed down faster in a silent river.

"Hai, like I told you, of course I remember. I remember every day I had with you, and because of that I…I…. Never mind" Sakura couldn't bring herself to mention _that._

"You what Sakura?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's glared, "I said 'Never Mind'!"

She filled her fist with chakra and slammed it into the Earth below her. Itachi, and everyone else with in a ten mile radius, had no choice but to jump to avoid the shards of rocks that were sent towards them.

Sakura, wasting no time, lunged after him and the two immediately engaged in battle.

Dodging a kick, Itachi pulled out a katana and seeing this, Sakura unsheathed hers.

Steel clashed against steel.

"I have given you a reason to keep anything from me?" Itachi questioned. It was then, that everyone realized, he was toying with her.

That he didn't want to hurt her, not really anyway, and any major cuts, would have been an accident, as was her life.

Sakura's glared intensified, "Of course not," she answered, sarcasm dripping in every word, "I have every reason to trust someone who killed their family, joined Akatsuki, almost killed Kaka-sensei, and are trying to take away my best friend, my brother? Naruto? And you think I have no reason to not tell you any of my secrets!? Your crazy!!" she yelled at him.

They continued to fight, the sound of metal grating against metal seemed to ring out through the forest they were in, or what was left of it anyway.

Sakura started to become less focused though, her movements started to slow down, and her eyes, though focused on him, became somewhat distant.

She mumbled something incoherent under her breath, "Nani?" Itachi looked at her, faltering slightly.

"I said, 'I Love You' Itachi, with all my heart, I Love You.", she stared into his ruby red eyes, her own eyes telling him it was no lie, and the katana in his hand slipped, Sakura gave out a choked cough.

The blade had pierced right through her stomach.

"SAKURA!!"

"SAKURA!!"

The five yells of Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino and Hinata, and Tsunade, rang out through the torn clearing.

Konoha twelve looked in pure horror as Sakura fell to the ground, Itachi had wrapped his arms around her to try and protect her from the blow.

The next few minutes were in a blur for Sakura. Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino rushed to her side and immediately started to heal her, pulling the sword out.

Itachi was by her side, as were everyone else, Akatsuki on one side, Konoha on the other.

Itachi kneeled down beside her, eyes wide, "Sakura, I'm so, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it Ita-kun," Sakura started.

'Still with Ita-kun, huh?' he thought to himself.

"Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, Thank You, but we all know I won't last" Sakura implied.

"Don't say that Sakura-chan! You'll live; we'll make sure of that! You'll LIVE!!" Ino tried to reason with her, tried to win, but they knew it was futile, so, the three medics merely focused on making as less painful as possible.

Sakura looked to Konoha, "I love you all. You were and will always be my family, and I love you for being there, for me," she turned to the Akatsuki, "I know I've only been there for you guys on certain occasions, to heal you, but you were my family to, and before you ask, I will tell you how I know them…."

Flashback:

_Sakura jumped tree to tree before she landed on the ground, "I know your there, so there's no point in hiding any more."_

_She turned around to see Deidara and __Sasori__"Nice to see you again" Sakura frowned, "I thought you were dead."_

"_Apparently not." Deidara said grimly._

_Sasori cut in, "We were sent on a mission to see if you could heal the Akatsuki, when they are in need, of course, we will make sure no one sees you in doing so, and upon this, we will leave Konoha alone. Make your decision, Haruno-san."_

_Sakura thought for a while, looking down. 'If I heal them, I can possibly see Itachi, and they'll leave Konoha alone,' "I accept." _

_She followed them with no hesitation to Akatsuki base, and like they promised her, they never went near Konoha._

Flashback Ends:

Konoha nodded, disbelieving, knowing that even if they found out, they would never file charges, they would merely protect her by saying that she was protecting her village.

"Please, I ask for one thing," Sakura looked back and forth between the Akatsuki and Konoha, "Please, when I am gone, please do not go hunting for each other, please become allies, protect and save each other as I have done you, live your lives in peace with one another, please for me."

The two leaders seem to take this into major thought, thinking it and the possible outcomes carefully, and then slowly they both nodded.

Sakura gave a small smile, and turned to Itachi. She lifted one fragile hand to his face, caressing him, "I love you, My Ita-kun, I always will." Itachi gave a small smirk, but if you looked closely, which Sakura did, you would see that it was a smile, and not a smirk.

"Sakura," he paused, faltering, slipping something on her finger, her left ring finger, watching as her eyes widened and her eyes glisten over with tears.

"Will you marry me?"

The tears leaked out of her eyes, "Yes, YES! OF COURSE I WILL!!" Sakura screamed, as much as her wound would allow her.

The two kissed. It was a burning passionate kiss, and Sakura cherished it, the last moments of her life was nearing.

When they broke for air, everyone gave a smile at her, she was finally happy, and that was all they wanted, even if it was with an enemy.

Sasuke then decided to give a good-bye present to her, "Itachi?," said man looked at him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't hate you, I should have looked at it from your point of view, instead of thinking you were a heartless person, you actually took care of me like the aniki you are," he held out his hand, and saw Sakura's smile widened, "Peace?"

Itachi smirked, and shook his hand, "Peace."

Sakura coughed. The attention was now back on her.

"I love you all. Good-Bye. And I love you Itachi." Sakura said her last words.

But before she completely died, her and Itachi had their last kiss.

The funeral for Sakura Uchiha was beautiful. Everyone was clad in black, and Akatsuki, Konoha Twelve and the senseis were there, as well as the Kazekage, Gaara and his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. Everyone was aware of the peace treaty between the three, so everyone, for the first time in the Akatsukis' presence, was at ease.

People placed white and red roses on her stone, a picture of her with the Akatsuki and

Konoha (plus Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari) were positioned at the top, along with one of her just with Itachi and by her self.

Tsunade stood at a podium beside her grave, as she was buried.

"Sakura Haruno, now better know as Sakura Uchiha, lead us all to love her. To care and cherish every moment we had with her. She was a kind women, always thinking of others and not herself, caring for others, even the enemy, also know as our ally.

She was kind and spirited, and no matter how badly she was her one day, she would get up and…"

A small drop fell on the bridge of her nose, and the Hokage looked up, as more drops fell.

"And smile the next day. We weep for her now, as she would anyone of us, and the sky and Heavens above cry for her, as she would them. She was a female above all others, and she taught us what true courage is. She taught us to be brave and face challenges we would have never dreamed of facing,

She is Sakura Haruno Uchiha, Cherry Blossom of the Spring, Konohas' Sweet Heart and Cherry Blossom.

She bloomed before us and showed us all what true power is," it started to rain harder, as the people there cried harder, "We will never forget her, bringing out the true us, the human side of us, and it was because of _her_ that we are who we are today, merely… human.

Those who have met her are lucky to have done so. Those who haven't, well, I wish you could have.

We all love her and forever will, Our Cherry Blossom of the Spring, the one who brought us joy, happiness, and feared nothing.

Our brave kunoichi.

Sakura Haruno Uchiha, we love you"

Nine years later…

The Akatsuki now live in Konoha. Suna and Konoha have built their bonds closer and their borders now touch one another.

Hinata is at the new Hokage's side, Naruto, and they are married.

Sasuke proposed to Hanabi, and Ino and Kiba are together.

Shikamaru and Temari are the ambassadors for their respective countries, and have a child.

Tenten _finally_ got Neji to ask her out on a date, and now they're dating!

Pein and Konan also got married and have retired from the shinobi life, with two kids.

Life is good at Konoha, life couldn't be more perfect.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What's for dinner?" a young little girl that sported pink hair with two blue strips in her bangs and onyx eyes asked her father.

Itachi chuckled, "Ramen if you like." The young girl, nine years old, jumped in her fathers lap.

He still remembered vividly how she ended up there.

Flashback:

"_Itachi?"_

_Itachi looked at the one who broke the silence throughout the clearing, Konan._

"_There's something you should know," she waited for his reaction and sighed when he did nothing, "She has a daughter, that you are now responsible for. You are her father anyway."_

_Shocked silence greeted her as she unfolded her arms and placed the young baby in his arms._

Flashback Ends:

Like I said, life couldn't be more perfect.

The End

(A/N: Ano…um… this is my first chap. So please take it easy on me! Flames are welcomed and I know I made Itachi to OC, well then again, if you watch the show, he always answered back with an actual answer. I have to thank Lady Hanaka and Cynchick, though, because I've had this story for months and months and if I hadn't read their stories (Perception, A Ripple in a Pond, Crimson Reflections, Maelstrom, Silver Lining), I would have never posted! Well to all the readers out there, you should really read theirs stories, they are amazing!

Anyway, I'm open to advice on how to fix Itachi's character, and my own story. I could make a sequel if you want… but that's up to you….

So….

Read and Review! R&R!

Until next time, mutters under breath… if there is a next time… Bye, Ja Ne, Sayonara, Luv ya!)


End file.
